


Good Morning

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi hari dalam keluarga McCoy. Leonard McCoy/Spock + Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> wwwwoooo eeeeeeewoooooo Star Trek bukan punya sayaaaaaa.

Dia terbangun. Kali ini bukan karena suara alarm Padd sialan yang nggak tahu diri, melainkan karena suara kicauan burung diluar sana. Diikuti oleh sinar matahari masuk menerawang kedalam kamar melalui kerai kayu yang terpasang dijendela, menyadarkan Spock kalau hari sudah pagi kembali.

 

 

dia yang biasanya bangun karena suara alarm Padd atau suara _sirene_ bahaya _Enterprise_ , masih tak terbiasa bangun dengan cara alamiah seperti ini. Semenjak menikah dan tinggal di Georgia bersama dengan Leonard dan Joanna, dia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan semua ini…

 

 

Spock mau beranjak keluar dari bawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, tetapi dia tak bisa. Seperti ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat disamping….

 

 

Oh, ya, Leonard.

 

 

Tepat disamping Spock, ada Leonard yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan kuatnya di sekitar pinggang pemuda Vulcan tersebut. Kedua kakinya bahkan juga ikut-ikutan menahan kaki Spock.

 

 

Spock mendengus, lagi-lagi dia harus mengalami masalah yang sama bila pagi hari tiba. Soalnya Leonard itu kalau tidur merupakan tipe yang akan memeluk apapun yang ada disampingnya. Dan karena sekarang dia memiliki Spock, maka Spocklah yang akan dia peluk jika tidur. Dia tak akan melepaskannya sampai terbangun.

 

 

Dengan perlahan, Spock melepaskan jemari tangan Leonard yang melekat di pinggangnya. lalu dengan gerakan cepat, dia melepaskan diri dari sisinya. Leonard sedikit menggeram dalam tidurnya karena tak menemukan tubuh Spock, tetapi dia dengan cepat jatuh tidur nyenyak lagi.

 

 

Spock menghela nafas. Dia menyelimuti suaminya tercinta, sebelum pergi keluar kamar untuk membuat teh buat dirinya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

di ruang bawah, dapur, lebih tepatnya. Spock melihat kucing peliharaannya sedang tidur terlentang diatas meja marmer dapur. kucing jantan itu menguap lebar saat melihat Spock berjalan melewatinya untuk mempersiapkan teko teh berisikan air dengan bunga teh merah didalamnya dan menaruhnya diatas kompor listrik untuk dipanaskan.

 

 

Kucing berwarna belang-belang orange dengan warna putih yang ada di telapak kaki dan buntutnya itu mengeong, berjalan mendekati Spock yang berdiri di dekat counter, dan mulai mengesekan kepalanya di tangan Vulcan itu.

 

 

Spock membalasnya dengan mengaruk dagu kucing itu, mendapat dengkuran kencang sebagai hadiahnya.

 

 

Tiap kali mendengar kucing itu mendengkur, Spock selalu teringat dengan perkataan Leonard yang bilang setiap kali dia menyentuhnya, Spock akan mendengkur dengan keras layaknya anak kucing.

 

 

Tiba-tiba sepuhan hijau tipis cantik merekah diwajahnya.

 

 

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari anak tangga. Terdengar dari langkahnya, Spock mengira kalau itu adalah Leonard. Tetapi nyatanya, bukan Leonard yang muncul dari tangga tersebut…

 

 

“Papa?”

 

 

Melainkan Joanna.

 

 

Spock menoleh, melihat anak gadis mungil itu sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kemerahan berantakan, tipikal rambut sehabis bangun tidur. Dia mengenakan piyama imut yang bermotif awan, yang semua awannya memiliki ekspressi wajah lucu yang berbeda satu dengan lainnya.

 

 

kemudian Spock berjalan mendekati Joanna. Dia bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, karena tau Joanna akan memberinya pelukan dan ciuman, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap paginya.

 

 

“Sekarang masih jam 6 Pagi,” Spock tak bergerak ketika Joanna memeluk lehernya dan mengistirahatkan kepala kecilnya di atas pundaknya. Spock bahkan membalas pelukannya. “Biasanya kau tak bangun jam segini, Joanna.” Kata sang Vulcan.

 

 

Joanna tersenyum, “Habisnya aku mencium wangi teh merah sih. Siapa lagi dirumah ini yang minum teh seperti itu kecuali Papa?” ucapnya dengan lembut.

 

 

Spock mendehem. Anak ini memang sangat teliti dan seorang pengamat yang baik. Dia bisa menjadi peneliti yang handal dimasa depan nanti.

 

 

Dia melepaskan pelukan Joanna saat mendengar suara ketel air berbunyi. Vulcan itu dengan cepat mematikan kompor dan menuangkan air teh panas yang kini berwarna merah dari teko ke atas cangkir putih. Dia tak menambahkan gula atau apapun, cukup sesendok madu, dan mengaduknya dengan pelan menggunakan sendok kecil.

 

 

“Bones!” ujar Joanna saat melihat kucing kesayangannya duduk manis diatas counter tempat Spock mempersiapkan teh. Dia mengambil kucing itu dari atas sana dan mulai mengelus-elusnya penuh sayang di lantai.

 

 

Spock melihat Joanna mengusap ekor kucing tersebut sambil tertawa riang. Satu hal yang tak dia mengerti adalah, mengapa Joanna suka sekali memanggilnya Bones? Mungkin gara-gara Jim pernah menggendong kucing itu dan berkata, “Kucing ini mirip denganmu, Bonesey. Wajahnya membosankan. Hahah!”

 

 

 

 

Ya. Mungkin karena itu. Pikir Spock.

 

 

“Joanna, apakah kau juga mau teh merah?” Tanya Spock, mulai menegak tehnya.

 

 

Joanna mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat Spock sedang menatapnya balik dengan wajah bingung. Dia tersenyum, “Tidak usah. Tapi aku lapar…” jawabnya.

 

 

“Lapar? Makanan apa yang kau hendaki untuk dimakan pagi ini, Joanna?”  Tanya Spock lagi.

 

 

Joanna malah ketawa kencang sekali mendengar omongannya. Spock jadi bingung, karena tak menemukan unsur humor dalam omongannya.

 

 

“Oh, Papa! Bahasamu formal sekali, aku sampai terbengong-bengong!” Joanna bangkit dari atas lantai, langsung memeluk pinggang Spock dengan erat.

 

 

Spock menaruh cangkir teh yang sedang ia pegang kembali keatas counter, takutnya dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan bisa menjatuhkan cangkir itu diatas Joanna.

 

 

“Adakah yang salah dari cara bicaraku?” Spock menengok kebawah, menemukan kalau Joanna mendekap wajahnya di sweater hijau tua yang dia gunakan untuk tidur.

 

 

Joanna menyeringai, lalu dia menaikan kepalanya. “Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau terdengar lucu. Tapi, jangan berubah… karena itulah yang membuatmu berbeda dengan yang lain!” katanya.

 

 

Spock menaikan alis. Joanna yang ada ketawa makin kencang, dia bahkan kembali mendekap wajahnya di pakaian Spock dan tawanya menggelegar dibalik sana.

 

 

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, Spock mengelus-elus kepala Joanna, merasakan hati anak itu berbunga-bunga dan bahagia.

 

 

“Oh!” Joanna kembali menarik kepalanya, “Aku ingin makan waffle.”

 

 

“Baiklah. Mesin replicator dapat membuatkannya untukmu.” Ujar Spock.

 

 

Dengan Joanna yang masih lengket memeluk pinggangnya, Spock sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke mesin replicator yang berada di atas counter meja…

 

 

“Aku ingin memakai selai blueberry di waffleku.” Lanjut Joanna, kedua tangan kecilnya mencengkram sweater milik Spock.

 

 

Spock sedikit tersenyum, “Baiklah. Biar kulihat apakah mereka memilikinya dalam _database_ milik mereka.”

 

 

Joanna menyeringai, dan memeluk ayah angkatnya semakin erat dan riang gembira.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Berbeda dengan Spock yang dibangunkan oleh sinar mentari pagi dan kicauan burung, Leonard diibangunkan oleh harum vanilla yang menyerbak sekali dari luar kamar.

 

 

 

Leonard mengangkat kepalanya, untuk beberapa saat, dia pikir dia sedang bermimpi atau berimajinasi. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia memang mencium wangi seperti kue baru dikeluarkan dari oven, dan baru menyadari kalau sisi lain tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Berarti Spock sudah terbangun.

 

 

Harum vanilla ini membuatnya lapar dan ingin segera melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dimasak atau baru dimasak.

 

 

Dokter pemarah itu mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tergeletak rapih diatas sofa dekat pintu kamar. Pasti Spock yang melipatnya, pikirnya. Karena seingatnya dia mengeletakan jubah itu begitu saja.

 

 

Ya, Vulcan itu memang rada terobsesi dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan. Dia tak akan segan-segan untuk melipat dan menyetrika seluruh baju yang dimatanya nampak kusut dan lecek.

 

 

Setelah memakai jubahnya, Leonard pergi keluar kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ketika sampai dilantai bawah, dia sudah disodorkan pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum sampai mulutnya mati rasa.

 

 

“Ah, dad! Selamat pagi!” panggil Joanna dengan mulut penuh, bercak selai Blueberry ada sekitar mulutnya.

 

 

Spock yang duduk disampingnya mengambil sebuah lap tangan, dan membersihkan mulut Joanna menggunakan lap itu. Joanna lanjut memakan waffle blueberry yang ada diatas mejanya dengan riang, sementara Spock sendiri kembali duduk tenang disampingnya.

 

 

“Selamat pagi untukmu juga, darling.” Leonard tak tahan ingin mencium Spock yang kelihatan cerah sekali pagi ini. Makanya dia dengan cepat berjalan kesisi Spock dan memberinya ciuman di pipi.

 

 

Joanna kembali tertawa melihat kemesraan dua orang yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun itu, apalagi saat menyadari kalau kedua pipi dan telinga Spock bersepuh hijau setelah dicium oleh Leonard.

 

 

Spock menawarkan untuk membuatkannya kopi, yang tentu saja tak akan ditolak oleh Leonard. Dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk kembali memanaskan teko air, dan Leonard menempati kursinya.

 

 

Leonard bercanda tawa dengan Joanna yang masih memakan sarapannya, waffle blueberry. Sementara Spock memberi makan Bones yang sudah mengeong-ngeong diantara sela kakinya.

 

 

 

Jadi, beginilah tipikal pagi hari dirumah kecil milik keluarga McCoy yang ada di Georgia.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
